before time runs out
by pixigirl101
Summary: spencers in love with emily, can she tells her before time runs out? im not good with summaries but its good. please review they help me thank you. :


before time runs out

"Spencer." I heard my name but I didnt respond. "Spencer!" I still didnt respond. I felt someones hands on my shoulders, they shook me roughly, "SPENCER!" "What!" I said alarmed at my own voice. "Ive been calling your name for the past 5 minutes Spence what were you thinking about?" I looked over at Hanna Marin who was talking to me. "Umm.. I was just thinking about... what im going to do after school." I said and started to close my locker. How could i tell Hanna what i was really thinking about? yea 'Hanna i was thinking about Emily and how im hopelessly in love with her.' yea thats something you just come out and tell one of your bestfriends.

As I was shutting my locker Emily came aroun d the corner and I stopped all of my actions and just stared at her. out my phone the message was from an unknown user and i immedatley knew who it was from. A.

_Tiktok Tiktok times running out you better tell Emily before I do.-A_

Oh no! How could A know? I havent told anyone. Unless.. did A see how i stuttered around Emily? I must have had a horrified look on my face because Hanna came over and stood by my side and said, "Spencer whats wrong?" i was still looking at my phone when Hanna took it from me before i could grab it back she had read it. I grabbed it back from her and ran outside. "Spencer wait!" Hanna cried out from behind me, my head was spinning and I felt like I was going to puke. "Spencer!" Hanna yelled grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around. "Spencer what did 'A' mean? What do you need to tell Emily?" I looke everywhere but at her. I sat down on the ground and I could feel the tears start to swell in my eyes. Hanna sat down in front of me. "I.." I said but i couldnt finish. A tear slipped down my cheek. I looked up at Hanna and said it out loud. "Im in love with Emily."

Hanna had a look of shock on her face., she was quiet for a minute and then she said, " Well i can see why Em is adorable and sweet." I just looked down at my han ds folded on my lap. "Spencer how long?" "About 2 years." I answered. This is the first time I have told anyone about this.. It felt good to not have this to myself anymore. "Geeze Spence why didnt you tell me? I wouldnt have judged you." Hanna said to me. "I would have... but I didnt want Emily to find out. I didnt want things to get weird between us. I knew I loved her before she came out, then I got some hope and I almost told her one night, but then she told m e about Maya and then I... just couldnt , she was happy and i dodnt want to ruin it."

Another tear slipped down my cheek. "Spence you should have told me, and as for Emily she and maya arent together anymore, you should tell her." I know shes right and its not only I should tell her its I have to tell her. "How?" I asked. "Hmm.. I think you should ask her to come over tonight and just talk to her about it." Hanna said trying to be helpful. Then and idea hit me. "Wht dont I ask her to come over. Then we could goto a movie and then i could find a way to tell her." I said. "That could work."

Hanna said. I looked past Hannas shoulder and i saw Emily and Aria walking towards us with worried looks on their faces. "Spence are you ok?" Emily said to me and sat down next to me and Aria next to Hanna. I didnt notice a tear was rolling down my cheek as I looked up at her. Shock was on her face as she reached over and hugged me rubbing my back. "Spence whats wrong?" she whispered to me. I pulled back and shook my head, "Nothing. What are you doing tonight?" I asked her. She looked at me oddly and said, "Nothing." "Do you want to come over after school?" i asked her nervously. "Uum..sure." she said suspiscously. "OK."I said as I got up and headed to class.

I snuk a loook back at the 3 of them, they were talking and i worried for a second that Hanna would tell, but that quickly left my mind, Hanna wouldnt do that. As I sat in class and listened to the teacher lecture I thought about tonight. I was making a plan. When we go to my house after school we can do homework for hald an hour and then I suggest we go to a movie, when we get thereI will pay for her ticket even though she will refuse. WE will go in and get snacks and popcorn and a drink then go to the movie. on a scary part of the movie I will get scared and grab her hand and I wont let go through out the movie, as we leave out the door we will start walking home and I will grab her hand again then I will suggest we go to the park. Ill talk her intosliding down the pole and I will catch her when she falls and when I do I will fall on mthe ground still holding onto her and when she looks down at me or I look down at herI will kiss her. Oh! kissing Emily! Ive always wondered what it would be like.

I went through the rest of school in a blur. The end of school came and Emily was waiting by my locker. "Hey Em." I said as I reached my locker. "Hey are you ready to go? Hanna said she will drop us of at your house." I put my stuff from my last class into my locker and grabbed my homework. "Yea lets got." I shut my locker and we walked out to Hannas car. Her and Aria where already in the car and Emily and I slid into the back. Through the whole car ride to my house Hanna kept looking in the mirror looking back at me and then she would look at Emily and then back at me and smile. We got to my house and I said, " Thanks for the ride Han." "No problome Spence have fun tonight." she said back and my face turned red and I gave her the shut up look.

I couldnt concentrait on my homework with her so close to me. Ive been working on the dame problome for 10 minutes. "Hey Em, you wanna go to a movie?" she looked releived, "Yea anything to get away from this hoemwork." I smiled at that, Em never could do homework for very long without getting frustrated. I put my homework on my bedside table and got up. We walked down the stairs. "What movie do you want to see?" I asked her. "mm.. Idont know what about you?" she "How about 'Devil'?" I asked her. "I dont know Spence, ive heard that movie is really scary." she said. "Oh come on Em itll be fun." I said and giggled. "Ok fine!" "Yay!" I said and we started the walk to the theater.

We arrived at the theater and 'Devil' started in 15 minutes. Perfect. We walked up to the window and I siad, " 2 for 'Devil' please." "That will 25 dollars please." the man told us, Emily went to pull out her wallet but i beat her to it and gave the man a 50. "Spence! Whyd you do that! I could have paid for myself." she wined at me. "Oh well." i said smiling at her. I grabbed the tickets and looped my arm through hers. i opened the door for her like always and we went in and I asked her, " Do you want anything?" "I cant get it." she said. "No ill get it you go get our seats." I said smiling. "Ok get some popcorn and M&ms?" she asked. "Ok." I said and iI handed her her ticket and she walked off.

I bought the stuff and got my ticket out of my pocket and handed it to the girl and she directed me to the theater. I thanked her and started walking and went into the theater. I walked around the corner and searched for Emily, when I couldnt find her my gaze fell on a few guya stading around a seat. I walked over and I heard her voice she said, "No please leave me alone now." "Oh come on please?" I heard one of the guys say and I got worried. "No. Im gay I told you please leave me alone!" I heard her say more forcefully. "We can change that." another guy said and I got furious. I marched over to them and I pushed one of them out of the way. "Em whats going on?" I said but instead of her answering me one of the guys said, " nothin we are just trying to get her to ditch the movie and come hang out with us." he said watching her. "You all need to go somewhere else and leave me and my girlfriend alone or I will call my lawyer for harassment because I heard her tell you to leave her alone two times and im sure she said it more that just twice." They all looked at eachother and then left without another word.

I looked over at Emily and she looked scared but she also had an odd look on her face. I sat down next to her and set the stuff down and turned back to her. "Are you ok Em?" I asked her worridly. "Yea im ok thank you for making them leave, but now im pretty sure people in here think we are dating." She giggled at the last part. I laughed to and loked around. ""Let them." I laughed again and the movie started.

I didnt reallypay attention to the movie because I kept watching Emily. Ive seen this movie already so I know whats going to happen. Salmost caught me looking at herbut I looked at the screen. I recognized the partm it was where the old lady was hing and then the lights turned off and when they turned back on she fell. This was it. I jumped and squealed and grabbed her hand. She looked down at our hands, surprise on her face,I also looked down at them and it felt rightto me. I looked up at her and she giggled at me. "Geeze spence scared much?" she said humorevident in her voice. I stuckj my tounge out at herand tightened my grip on her handwhen there was anotherscary part, and she just laughed at watched the movie.

A short while later the movie ended and we got up to leave the theater. We unlocked hands and I went to through our stuff away and we walked out to the main lobby. "Did you like the movie?" I asked her. "yea it was good, but my mind was kind of on those guys still. I cant beleive them." she answered and scoffed. Speaking of those guys. We walked outside and sure enough there they were againwatching us. I took hold of Emilys hand and pulled her closer to me. "Spence?" she asked surprised by my actions. "We need to go Em I dont trust those guys." I told her and we walked the other way toward the park. Luckly the guys didnt follow us, I saw them get in a car with an older woman.

"Hey Em lets go to the park." I told her. "Ok." she said and followed me. Our hands still connected losley. We all do this but its different to me. This is the first time ive held Emilys handin a long time, I was laways to afraid thinking she would figure it out. WE arrived at the park and I let go of her hand and ran over to the swings and jumped on one and started to swing. Em giggled and followed me and jumped on the one next to me and started to swing as well. We got pretty high and I had a grade school flashback. "Get out of my shower Em!" I laughed whole hearteldy. She lookecd confused and then realization came over her and she smiled, "But Spence I like being in your shower." She laughed and I shivered and burst out laughing. I slowed down a bit and jumoed off the swing mid ari and ran over to the slide and then slid down and then ran over to the pole and slide down laughing when I hit the ground. Em jumped off her swing and came over to me laughing as well.

"Try it Em." I said gesturing to the pole. "No way Spence ill fall!." she said chuckling softly. "Awee come on Em if you go to fall ill catch you itll be fun." I told her. She looked wairly at the pole and went to climb up the stairs and stood above me by the pole. "Come on Em!" I cheered her on. She grabbed a hold of the pole and wrapped one of her legs around the pole and started to slid, just as she was about to make it to the ground she fell and just like I said I would, I caught her and we fell to the ground and she had a hold of me and we rolled and I ended up on top of her. She was laughing uncontrolably and so was I. Our laughter died down and I was looking down at her. She was so beautiful. I looked at her lips, they looked so kissable. I looked back into her eyes and I got butterflies. I smiled at her and I started to lean down and kiss her. I met her lips with mine. They were soft and warm and felt amazing against mine. After a second I felt her kissing me back and she put her hands on my back and she put her hands on my hips and I smiled into the kiss.

I pulled away when air became a necessity. I looked back down at her and she was looking at me.. and she looked scared. "I.." I tried to say and I rolled off of her and sat on the ground next to her, she sat up and touched her lips. "Sence?" she asked. "Emily I... for the longest time ive been keeping a huge secret from you.I tried to tell you a few times but I couldnt... I couldnt find the words. Because there arent words em.. for how i feel about you. I Love You Emily." I said meeting her eyes as I said it. Tears filled her eyes, "Spence.. I.. love you too." she said smiling a tear escaped her eye and she leaned over to me and connected our lips in a chaste kiss. I smiled at her and got up and offered her my hand and she stood up and we connected our hands as we walked back to my house. As we walked I thought. ' I guess my time didnt run out.'


End file.
